


Starting all over. Again.

by raventree



Series: HC Bingo 2014 [5]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Beer, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Loss of Job/income, Pity Party, Public Death, Temporary Character Death, job hunting, morgues, to get experience you need experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's done it before. Doesn't mean he has to be happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting all over. Again.

 

Methos gasped for air, hands reaching instinctively for his sword, finding only metal walls. He swore softly, knowing where he was and what must have happened. he'd died. Again. Memory return and his language turned viciously creative. Twenty metres from the restaurant entrance, waving goodnight to his department head and an alumni board member, in full view of a half dozen other faculty leaving the annual end of year dinner. Recollection became mercifully hazy after that. There had been headlights and hard pavement. His death had obviously been messy, public and most likely made the front page of the university newspaper. It was hardly the first time an identity had come to an abrupt end, but now? Now it would be fifty years or more before he could safely return to academia, perhaps seventy before he could take up the same field and over a century before he could come back to the university. He missed the days when he could simply move a few states over and set up shop in the same profession. He'd have to start his new life as young as possible and fake a few years employment history, just for the experience everyone seemed to want. Maybe move continents, spend a lifetime or two in dead end cubicle jobs, far away from any of his former colleagues or students. He cursed the driver and their children in to the fourth generation. He'd only been a year or two away from tenure.

 

"Kade, Idaho needs a new sheriff." 'Enforcing the law in Fly Over, Nowhere? Bite your tongue Joseph." "Good money in the restaurant business?" "One of the enduring joys of academia Joe, is arranging so you never have to be up before noon." "You could always join another monastery." Joe smothered a grin as Methos practically did a spit take. The older man glared at his friend. "If you're not going to be helpful..." "Hey, I'm the one supplying the beer for this pity party, remember? You're the one who can't pay me due to recently being dead. I'm sure Mac would love to put you up for a bit. You do know he's a morning person, right? Really into all that, early to bed, early to rise stuff." Joe didn't bother hiding his smile as Methos buried his head in his arms with a groan. He sympathised with the poor guy, he really did, but opportunities to tweak his nose were rare and to be acted upon whenever possible. "What about book-keeping? It's a fairly mobile business; in case you have to move unexpectedly." "Not after last time." The reply was somewhat muffled. Joe reminded himself to ask about it later. "Veterinarian?" Methos raised his head just enough to show Joe exactly what he thought of that suggestion before thunking it back down. "Reclusive best-selling author?" "Until someone leaks my name on the internet and a bunch of people realize they saw me die."

"Micro-brewer?" Methos stilled, in a way that Joe knew meant he was interested. "Lots of money in artisan beers these days, or so I hear. Big enough business, you could hire someone to do any early morning jobs for you." Methos sat back in his seat, a grin of his own spreading across his face. "You might have something there Joe..."

 

 

 


End file.
